


风吹过的地方

by untitled_ransom



Category: TREASURE (Korea Band), YG Treasure Box (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:22:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27975090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/untitled_ransom/pseuds/untitled_ransom
Summary: 有点点奇怪的4p文 有任何不适请极速右键点×
Relationships: Park Jeongwoo/Kim Doyoung, So Junghwan/Kim Doyoung, Watanabe Haruto/Kim Doyoung
Kudos: 1





	风吹过的地方

**Author's Note:**

> 有点点奇怪的4p文 有任何不适请极速右键点×

金道荣师范毕业后就回到自己曾经的高中做了个老师，换了个身份回到记忆中的场所这件事让他感觉有些怪，但哪里怪也说不上来，教案翻开又关上就过去好几个夏天。

资历够了就要加活了，金道荣领了苦差事也不挣扎。对于接下来要带高三学生这件事也没有预期中的紧张，因为他对自己的教学能力还是有几分自信。几个同事路过还没有搬出科任老师办公室的金道荣就挤进来问东问西。没有感想，四个字金道荣把来者揶揄的话又挡回去。金道荣是真的想不通怎么班主任的那点儿补贴也被人惦记。

这所学校已经不复他在校时的辉煌，只论成绩，在这个学区都排不上姓名。但知名校友会摆在这里，还是不愁生源。尤其一些暴发户挤破头地把孩子送进这里，不求成绩好，只求累积一些人脉。可能也是知道父母的那点小心思，这些学生里也没有几个学的认真的。金道荣在黑板上写完公式转过身又看到趴下去好几个。

“渡边温斗，回答一下问题。”金道荣用手在讲台上划来划去，假装顺着花名册在随意点名。金道荣对待多事的同事一向冷漠，但对学生，哪怕他们上课睡觉，他还是保持着足够的关怀。

被点到名字的渡边温斗似乎是醒了，但头在胳膊里转了转又没了动静。

金道荣只好走下讲台去拍他，但拍也拍不醒。金道荣叹气，弯腰凑近耳边说了些话，渡边温斗才慢慢地把腰支起来，又浮夸地打了个哈欠。

金道荣走回讲桌时微不可见地摇头，他觉得这群学生不把自己的未来当一回事，又为自己的无能为力感到愧疚。请家长的威胁是一度是金道荣不屑使用的，但总是奏效，金道荣逐渐被这群孩子变成了顽劣的大人。

迟钝，麻木，高中生们下课后聚在教室的角落里这么形容他们的新班主任。他们怎么可能不在意未来。让威胁奏效的也不是他们对请家长的畏惧，或者金道荣自以为严肃的语气。老师那些自以为是的误会把他们的处心积虑修饰成幼稚的行径。交流之后，他们认为老师需要为自己多情但粗糙的处理方式负起责任。

金道荣怀疑自己听错了话，几个上课睡觉的孩子居然挤在他的办公桌前要求周末给他们补课。

“可是，老师周末有事。”金道荣叹了口气，不是借口。在学校，身为班主任，他能管班上二十几个人。但回了家他还得被自己的两个家长管，有时候已经结婚的姐姐也在饭桌的讨论中插上一脚。金道荣安慰自己有人管也是好事，于是顺从地点点头应许了今年的第二场相亲。

“老师周末怎么会有事？”苏庭焕以为当老师的人大多是冲着可自由支配的周末和寒暑假。

“……”金道荣没想到会被追问。在学生面前交代私生活有一种异样的羞耻感，但身为一个教育理念比较超前的年轻教师，又觉得应该对学生应该坦诚。金道荣叹了口气还是如实回答了这个明显超纲的问题：“老师要去相亲 。”

“老师帮我们补完课再去吧。”朴炡禹楞了一会又提出新的建议。

金道荣沉默，心想你们这三个臭小子上课少睡点就不用周末补课了。过一会儿，他又反应过来给这三个学生单独补课得算开小灶，对剩下的学生不太公平。但打击学生的学习积极性这种事金道荣又做不出来，只好装作犹豫来拖延时间，希望他们不要为难自己。

上课铃响了，他们还是站在金道荣面前没动，明显就是要听到想要的回答才会离开的示威行为。

金道荣站起身抱上作业本，无奈地点了点头：“周六上午八点，你们准时。”

话音刚落，他怀里的作业本就被体贴地抢走了，男孩们边跑边说：“谢谢老师，我帮你抱作业本。”

那节课没有人睡觉，金道荣当上班主任后第一次流畅地把课讲完。他走出教室关上门的瞬间油然而生一种感动。

周末，男孩们没有迟到，甚至在金道荣拉开门的时候已经端端正正地在自己的位置上坐好，周五才布置下去的物理试卷上有满满的自行批改的痕迹。金道荣站在讲台上垂下眼听着男孩们报题号，又陷入无限感动。

渡边温斗走上来帮他擦黑板。周五的值日生都是最不负责的，总是背上书包就跑。金道荣抱臂欣赏着自己学生擦黑板的样子。很高，能擦到黑板最上面，肩膀也宽，好好学习以后应该不愁女孩子追。不对，现在应该也不缺女孩子追。想到这里金道荣摇了摇头，他想他不该关心这些。渡边温斗余光捕捉到了老师的反应，于是高举着胳膊带着黑板擦往金道荣的方向移动。

金道荣还没反应过来就被罩在渡边温斗的臂弯下。总是站在讲台上往下俯视的金道荣这才发现自己其实需要抬头才能和渡边温斗对上视线。身为老师，金道荣在身高问题上感受到了挫败感却丝毫没有意识到姿势的暧昧。同时，洁癖作祟，他只担心渡边温斗这样擦黑板会把粉笔灰弄到他身上。

“不要把灰弄到我头发和肩膀上哦，我一会儿还得去相亲。”金道荣又拿出哄人的语气。

渡边温斗看着金道荣无知无觉的样子感到前所未有的气愤。黑板擦猛地往墙上一拍，捏着他的脸吻了下去。朴炡禹和苏庭焕坐在下面傻眼，过几秒又叫嚷着你怎么可以抢先，也冲上了讲台。

金道荣回过神来的时候已经被学生抱到了讲桌上。在他们的视线下，金道荣愣愣地摸自己的头发又检查黑色西装的肩身，发现有很多粉笔灰，所以那个冒犯的吻是真的。

“不要去相亲了。”朴炡禹用很委屈的眼神看着老师。

金道荣没有回答，低下头去拍头顶的灰，恍然中自觉自己才是应该委屈的人。

第一次当班主任，难免有疏漏之处。但他敢对任何人打包票自己对待学生都是出于真心和好意。除了偶尔威胁请家长，金道荣对于这群学生没有任何过分的管制行为。而且说了这么多次，除了例行的家长会，他其实谁的家长也没有请过。低着头，金道荣回忆和眼前的学生相处的点滴，但没有任何线索。金道荣想不通自己做错了什么让他们这么对待自己。

“我走了，你们说的题我周一会找一节课来讲的。”金道荣顺着桌沿往下滑，他想从这里逃走。几天前的感动被一个吻变成讽刺的幻觉，金道荣因为教师生涯的滑铁卢感到无地自容。

“不可以。”渡边温斗强硬地把脚刚触到地的金道荣又抱上了讲桌，但之后他又没了动作。金道荣和学生们用沉默对峙着，没意识到他就是人质本身。

“我现在没办法讲题。”金道荣整理好情绪，尽量语气平稳地说，他注意到每个人的表情都说不上开心。金道荣心存侥幸地想也许他们不是有意地羞辱自己，却无意地忽略了最明显的答案。

“不需要老师讲题。”苏庭焕看着金道荣又缓和下来的脸色最后开口，“只需要老师别把我们当小孩子。”

得益于常年参加运动社团，苏庭焕的肺活量很大，吻得金道荣几乎要意识模糊。朴炡禹本来想把领带解下来，但他理解不了领带这种复杂的成年人玩具，没解下来就算了，还得焦躁地看着另外两个人对着老师又亲又摸。朴炡禹不清楚自己学习是不是出于peer pressure，但做爱的时候他肯定是有压力的，而且前所未有的大。被他解到一半的领带最后一直松松垮垮地挂在金道荣的脖子上。

金道荣后悔自己指定的时间，该死的早上八点。即使他求渡边温斗把窗帘都拉上，教室还是因为该死的升起的太阳而变得明亮。金道荣绝望地用胳膊挡住自己的眼睛，却又被掰到身后去。“想看老师的眼睛。”朴炡禹笑嘻嘻地撒娇，金道荣心想你倒是给我一个选择的机会。

“你带了东西吗。”苏庭焕给金道荣一点换气的时间，急切地想知道他们能否进行到最后一步。  
金道荣攀在苏庭焕的身上大口呼吸着新鲜空气，刚想要开口斥责这三个学生又被他们嘴里念叨的花样吓得闭嘴。

“当然带了。”渡边温斗从自己的书包倒出来一堆包装艳丽的安全套和润滑油。金道荣目测了一下数量绝望地闭上了眼睛，想要进行安全教育又觉得自己再多说两句会被当成教育道具，虽然已经是了。

“老师是在害羞吗？”渡边温斗把安全套叠在手里像扑克牌那样玩来玩去。“老师都是成年人了不会还没有经历吧。”

金道荣语塞，不想回答，把头往苏庭焕的肩头转。因为这个动作，苏庭焕有些受宠若惊。朴炡禹和渡边温斗看了莫名觉得生气。老师这样的动作显得只有他俩是坏学生，这不公平，明明苏庭焕也是。于是他们把金道荣从苏庭焕身上抱开了。

“哥，你们干什么呢？“苏庭焕虽然语气不爽，但脸上的表情保持着开心的惯性。

“让你亲了这么久，该换一下人吧。“朴炡禹把金道荣的腿架到自己的肩膀上。朴炡禹用力地捏了捏金道荣的大腿根部，软得像一团奶油，似乎掌心的温度再高一些就会从指缝中流走。金道荣还是死命地闭着眼睛，似乎这样就能否认现实。朴炡禹不是很在意老师消极抵抗的态度，只是欣赏睫毛投射出的月牙形阴影。他晚自习的时候总是在偷看讲台上看书的老师，举手后就会带着书和无奈的笑靠近他的老师。老师清楚学生的困惑，但不清楚自己轻轻翕动的睫毛到底在煽动什么。

“老师，我不会带套。“渡边温斗对自己的无知从来都没羞没臊。金道荣听完皱了皱眉，心想套还是得戴。被骗着睁眼就看到他笑着把安全套往自己身下套。

还来不及用眼神骂人，金道荣感觉到身下某个不可言喻的部位被伸入了手指，异物感使他弓起了背整个人弹进朴炡禹怀里，后者安慰地抽出一只手来抚摸他的背，发现老师的背比起腿来说干瘦得吓人，脊骨的骨节摸上去像连绵的小山脉。

朴炡禹能够感觉到老师缩在他胸口的手在无声地推远他，但事已至此，停下来也不是他一个人就能说了算的。于是他心一横又往金道荣的身下塞入一根手指，并开始缓慢地抽插起来。温柔的动作配合上讨好的吻，过了十几分钟，朴炡禹欣慰地听到老师开始发出一些舒服的呻吟。

这或许就是共谋的乐趣，你可以轻松地将决定权扔给别人。男孩们玩着道德包袱和决定权的丢手绢游戏，被他们围在圈里的老师在这样的游戏中被吞吃干净。

“应该可以进去了吧。“渡边温斗看着已经耳朵变红的老师有些不耐烦地问，朴炡禹点点头把位置换给他。渡边温斗作为唯一一个有手段搞到成人用品的共犯，理所应当地拿到了第一的席位。

金道荣呆呆地看着换到他面前的渡边温斗，似乎还是没有想通自己的命运是从何时跌入了如此荒唐的境地，可能是从渡边温斗的那个吻开始？金道荣被快感折磨地晕乎乎的脑子这么想到。

渡边温斗盯着老师呆滞的眼神和眼角因为快感而逼出的眼泪，感觉小腹又紧了些，就不管不顾地挺身占有了老师的第一次。应该是第一次吧，渡边温斗在心里默默许愿。

他其实是喜欢迟钝的人。有时候，渡边温斗仗着体育部部长的身份在课间操巡查时亲昵地搂着老师的肩膀走过整个楼层。他上课装睡，数着脚步声等待温柔的声音降临到耳旁。他一度感激老师的迟钝给了他可乘之机，但很快又发现迟钝过头的可恨。

金道荣的迟钝让他那些机关算尽才占到的小便宜变成了彻头彻尾的自作多情。家长会上，老师偏偏还补上一句，有的同学高三了思想还很幼稚，上课总是在睡大觉。

渡边温斗的动作因为自己的思绪而变得粗暴，金道荣的呻吟听起来一半混着舒服一半混着痛苦，手无措地在他背上乱抓留下一片红色的痕迹。苏庭焕站在一边有些看不下去，伸手去抚摸金道荣的前端希望老师能舒服一点，但好像弄得老师更加难受了，金道荣哭着射了出来。而渡边温斗的高潮跟在老师的高潮之后，他喘着气打算拔出去的时候却被金道荣握住了手腕。

“不要难过。”金道荣喘着气说。

除了他，所有人都愣住了。渡边温斗不可置信地往自己的脸上摸，意外地感受到湿滑的触感，教室内明晃晃的阳光使一切都无所遁形，渡边温斗此刻远比被衣衫凌乱的金道荣难堪。

朴炡禹和苏庭焕一直认为渡边温斗是冲着性谋划的这个圈套，毕竟在他们平时的讨论中，渡边温斗最会对老师出言不逊。但眼泪出卖了他们中最为有手段的共谋者的秘密，渡边温斗恨老师为什么这个时候不保持他一贯的迟钝。

“我没难过。”渡边温斗嘴硬，把掉在地上的裤子穿好就走了，朴炡禹盯着他离开的背影突然有些沮丧地发现他好像从来都没有搞懂过渡边温斗。

气氛因为渡边温斗的离开变得尴尬，苏庭焕和朴炡禹犹豫着要不要继续。

“你们不做了吗。”金道荣从高潮的余韵缓过来后从讲桌上支起身子“准备了这么多不做很可惜吧。”

朴炡禹还是迟疑，但是苏庭焕已经吻了上去。peer pressure，朴炡禹又用这个名词宽慰自己，然后任由自己跟着欲望放纵，尽管整件事情似乎已经同他们设定的相反方向发展。

苏庭焕和朴炡禹轮番索吻弄得金道荣晕头转向，但是他还是努力地从他们口中渡过喘息。后面被彻底操开后，老师掌握了取悦人的方法，朴炡禹虎口掐着金道荣的胯骨不停耸动，感受到趴在他身下的老师突然变得热情，但这种热情又显得深不可测。朴炡禹用做爱去逃避思考，比如老师明显的态度转变，渡边温斗的离开，这些疑问在逐渐升温的脑中蒸发殆尽。朴炡禹过分需要老师和性，于是苏庭焕和他们之间的协议可怜地被他遗忘了。苏庭焕被留在一旁的时候，有些委屈地盯着他们，金道荣还有意识的时候就会用手或者嘴去安慰他。

“结束了？”渡边温斗似乎已经在校门口站了很久。

“嗯。“朴炡禹朝渡边温斗耸耸肩。“老师说他12点还要去相亲。” 

“切。”渡边温斗皱了皱眉就转过身往斜坡上跑去。“你们两个，快跟上来！“跑到半坡处渡边温斗回头召唤还站在原地的苏庭焕和朴炡禹。

“为什么要跑？”苏庭焕和朴炡禹以差不多的步速慢慢地往渡边温斗的位置移动。

“不知道。“朴炡禹又对着苏庭焕耸肩。自从意识到他和渡边温斗其实并不熟悉后，他不想再去思考后者的行为。

渡边温斗又从坡上跑下来，推着另外两个人往前跑去。

后来苏庭焕试探性的再次邀请过渡边温斗，但他只是摇摇头继续看书。搞不到安全套的男孩只好放弃自己的计划，转身邀请朴炡禹一起去自动售卖机买罐装年糕。

他们两个人离开教室后，渡边温斗合上书。夏季的穿堂风从他面前吹过，掀起几根刘海。熟悉的触感让他回忆起校门口的那阵冷风。当时匆忙离开的渡边温斗被情绪和性欲冲得思绪芜杂，是风让他冷静。

朴炡禹和苏庭焕一定以为渡边温斗一直站在校门口等他们。但渡边温斗没有告诉他们，出于好奇他其实折返过一次，透过门上的小窗他如愿地看到了老师和朴炡禹、苏庭焕做爱的情形。

他窘迫地发现老师只是在怜悯他们的欲望。


End file.
